


Centauromachy

by AHaresBreath



Series: A Time of Myths [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age of Heroes, Alcohol bad, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bronze Age Greece, Centaurs, Lapiths, M/M, Mention of twincest, Metamorphosis, Olympians, Other, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/pseuds/AHaresBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds himself grudgingly serving at one of the most notorious weddings in the ancient world, runs into some familiar faces and makes a new friend.</p><p>Then it all goes to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centauromachy

**Author's Note:**

> The Rape/Non-con is attempted on-screen and discussed off-screen, it is not graphic.
> 
> I'm not sure the violence actually counts as graphic, it's not super explicit but there is a fair amount of blood, so I've tagged it to be safe.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *

The marriage of King Pirithous to the Lady Hippodamia was all Merlin had heard about since Hades knew when and he couldn't wait for it to be over. The king's men had scoured the villages all throughout Thessaly to find only the most beautiful of youths to serve at the feast. Merlin had never considered himself particularly beautiful, in fact he'd never really considered it, the goats didn't care what he looked like... Alright there had been that incident with Apollo a few months back, which had left him feeling pretty fucking desirable, but after that he'd gone back to the pool several times and never glimpsed the god again, so he had fallen back into his old routine of lonely nights out in the hills, only spending the odd night back in the village in his mother's hut, and very little time amongst his peers. So when he had lined up with the other boys, hair untrimmed and the grime of a week in the wild on his skin he had not expected to be singled out for this particular honour. He had of course protested, but the men had given his mother enough coin to pay someone to take on hs work and still have plenty left over to stock up for the winter. And the implication had been that if he refused they'd take the money back, and take him anyway.

So here he was, skin scrubbed so clean it shone and wearing a chiton so short his mother would have fainted if she saw it, with vines artfully woven into his curly hair, kohl lining his eyes and red berry juice staining his lips.

They had been waiting under the pines for an hour while the ceremony was conducted so at least they were in the shade, but insects buzzed irritatingly around them, attracted to the perfume perhaps and he wanted to just get on with it. He sighed and scratched at a spot where the vines were tickling his scalp, only to have his hand smacked away by the matron who was in charge of marshalling them for the day.

"Stop that, boy," she hissed, "You know how long it took to get that right. Stand up straight and hold the jug like I showed you, you're going to spill it everywhere. Again." She tutted and moved on to fuss over a boy whose tunic kept slipping off his shoulder, he wouldn't be surprised if she decided to pin it straight to his flesh, the bloodstains would be unfortunate but at least he would look tidy.

Trumpets sounded and the guests began to spill down the hillside from the temple, eager to avail themselves of the famed Thessalian hospitality. Breaking into a canter, the centaurs were the first to make it to the heavily laden tables, snatching up drinking vessels and shouting for wine. Merlin and the other youths scurried amongst them filling their bowls and dashing back to refill their jugs, the rest of the guests arrived and the newly married couple took their place on the dais. With the king he could see a man who must be Theseus, the king's closest friend and a hero whose fame had reached even Ealdor, they had their own cupbearers so Merlin had no excuse to get a closer look at them but he took the opportunity of a lull to study the other guests. The centaurs were certainly impressive creatures, their human torsos were heavily muscled and most of them were much hairier than the men Merlin was used to seeing, their thick beards merging into chest hair and then trailing down their stomachs to join with the glossy coats of their horse bodies. They were the loudest of the guests and the rudest, their stamping hooves and flicking tails made Merlin nervous and he clutched his wine-jug tightly.

He circled a long table and caught the eye of a young Lapith with dark hair and a close cropped beard who gestured him over with a half smile. There was something about the man's eyes that Merlin liked so he gave him a big grin as he filled his cup. They were kind eyes, though sad, he thought.

"My lord." He said, with a small bow when he had finished pouring, and the young man returned his bow with a twinkle in his eye. Merlin had to keep moving but he decided to make sure he came back to this table often.

Further down the table he got a bit of a shock though. Haughty blue eyes met his and long fingers gestured towards a bowl on the table. He hesitated for only a moment but it was long enough to hear a voice he knew well, arrogance and entitlement dripping from every syllable.

"Are you deficient boy? Pour the wine and stop gaping like a fish."

Those eyes practically looked through him, did he not recognise him? Merlin scowled and filled Apollo's cup, muttering under his breath, he considered upending the jug over the god's stupid golden head, but he restrained himself admirably. Sitting next to Apollo, naturally, was the Lady Artemis, she was regarding Merlin with a smirk as he filled her cup and he _knew_ she recognised him. Clearly Apollo just thought it beneath him to remember all the goatherds he shagged, Merlin marched away to refill his jug before he did something regrettable.

Over the course of the afternoon and evening Merlin found himself constantly drawn back to the young man with the sad eyes, even though he was seated near the Prat, but definitely not _because_ he was seated near the Prat, Merlin wasn't that lame. He found out that his name was Caeneus, that he was a warrior but had left his home and spent his time wandering the land looking for people he could assist, he didn't say this in a bragging way though and Merlin's heart warmed even more towards him.

As evening drew on and a multitude of lamps were lit, Merlin and the other boys became increasingly reluctant to approach some of the guests, the centaurs were raucously drunk and had taken to grabbing at any boy or woman who came near them, Hylas had had his tunic ripped nearly off and Antiokus was sporting a large purple bruise that a brute called Eurytion had sucked into his neck. Merlin was fuming from the latest assault when next he came back to Caeneus.

"I am truly sorry that you must endure such treatment," Caeneus said, his voice dropped, "Were they not the guests and kinfolk of our king..."

Merlin slammed the jug down. "They dress us up as whores, is it any wonder we are treated as such?" Caeneus took his wrist, his hand was cool and he soothed his thumb over Merlin's racing pulse.

"I would not treat you as a whore, if you would consent to spend the night with me."

His dark eyes were large and open and Merlin felt his belly tighten as he gazed into them, the thumb still stroked his wrist and Merlin reached out to take his other hand.

"I would like that." He murmured, and bent down to touch Caeneus's lips with his own.

Cruel laughter erupted just behind Merlin, he let go and spun around to see the centaur he had heard called Latreus leering at him.

"You're wasting your time there, jackdaw," he guffawed, his cronies joining in behind him, "That one's not even a real man, probably hasn't even got a cock, I'll show you a real cock..." His great forehooves crashed onto the table on either side of Merlin's body, scattering crockery and Merlin had just one horrific moment to see Latreus's enormous phallus slip from its sheath before he was spun by the hair and shoved forwards over the table. He sobbed as the slimy tip of the monstrous thing slid between his legs and the centaur tugged at his skimpy undergarments. He was vaguely aware of shouting and the sound of swords being drawn and then his back was drenched in hot liquid. Blood. It poured over his shoulders onto the table and he turned to see Caeneus topple Latreus to the ground, blood still spurting from his open throat.

"Behind you!" Shouted Merlin, and Caeneus wheeled around in time to parry a blow from one of the other centaurs, he was a blur, hacking and stabbing at three centaurs now who surrounded him, towering over him. When Merlin looked around for help he saw fighting had broken out all over. A woman screamed and Merlin saw a centaur descending from the royal dais with the queen slung over his shoulder.

"Oh well done Merlin, really, remind me to invite you to _my_ next party." Came an amused voice to his side. Merlin whirled on Apollo, really not in the mood for any of his shit.

" _Help_ him," he shouted, his voice painfully shrill. He fumbled for the hilt of Apollo's sword. "Or if you're not going to, I will."

"Oh for..." Apollo batted his hand away and drew the sword himself. "Just get down will you?" He shoved Merlin under the table and joined the fray, fighting back to back with Caeneus.

From his hiding place Merlin saw one of his companions, Antiokus he thought, being dragged into the trees, and, whispering a magic word, he held his hand out towards a branch and dropped it directly onto the centaur's back. It didn't kill him, but it gave the boy the chance to sprint into the woods and find cover. Merlin cracked a wine-jug over the head of another centaur which gave a Lapith warrior the opening he needed to strike a killing blow. He searched for Caeneus in the melee and found him, he had become separated from Apollo but was fighting in unison with another Lapith man. Merlin choked on a cry when he saw Caeneus run through with a sword, he stumbled and clutched his side and Merlin was ready to run to him, but miraculously he straightened, let out a bellow and continued the battle. Merlin was shocked, he had thought the young hero human but clearly there was more to him than that, while Merlin watched he took several wounds which should have been mortal and they barely slowed him down, the centaurs roared with frustration and began hurling boulders and tree branches at him, Merlin tried to deflect them where he could but while he was distracted a red-bearded centaur snatched him up from under the table and galloped for the woods. Merlin struggled and kicked but he was held fast. The centaur looked down at him and laughed, his bloodshot eyes watery with drink. His laughter cut short as a slender arrow slid through one eye and thudded in the back of his skull, a stream of red tears gushing from the socket. Merlin fell under his stumbling hooves as he tumbled forwards, his momentum carrying him over in a way that must have broken his neck if the arrow had not already done its work.

Merlin sat up, blinking, and saw a chariot hurtling towards him out of the darkness. One of its two occupants held a bow and was firing a steady volley of arrows over Merlin's head, the other held the reins of two pale horses, steering them towards where Merlin sat and bending down to scoop him up as they passed, the hooves barely missing Merlin's head. He would be happy if he never saw another horse's hoof again.

"Stay down this time." Apollo shouted as he wheeled the chariot back around and Artemis nocked another arrow.

As they made another pass, Artemis felling three more centaurs, Merlin saw that the spot where Caeneus had been fighting was now a small mound of boulders and tree trunks, he could hear the warrior's cries of anguish and realised with horror that his friend was crushed under that mass, undying, but broken. Without thought he held out his hand and sent a bolt of pure energy towards the mound.

"Release," he shouted, unable to form a coherent spell, but throwing everything he had at it "RELEASE."

A small spark of gold darted up from the pile and sped towards him where he rattled on the footbed of the chariot. It was a small golden bird, its curved wings and sharp beak marking it as a falcon, though like none Merlin had ever seen. It kept pace with the carriage for a minute and then shot directly upwards into the dark sky, and if Merlin thought he heard a whispered "Thank you" over the rattle of the wheels, well he kept that to himself.

As the fighting died down, the drunken centaurs completely overcome, Apollo steered the chariot away from the carnage and through the forest. He stopped by a river bank and Merlin crawled from the vehicle and down to the water. His whole body was shaking as the tension burned out of his limbs. He gulped down water and then threw it back up, the fast flow catching his bile and whisking it away. The skin on his back and neck felt tight where the centaur's thick blood was drying and he peeled off his tunic and crawled into the cold water. He scrubbed himself viciously, tearing the vines out of his matted hair.

When he emerged in just his smallclothes, tears coursing down his cheeks, Apollo caught him and held him to his warm chest, Merlin was still trembling and his heart raced.

"Hush," he whispered, "It's alright, you're alright."

"It's not alright," Merlin choked out, "It's not." He thumped his fist against the perfect chest in front of him, and then again for good measure. 

His legs gave out and Apollo sunk to the floor with him, clasping him tight until his sobs diminished and he pulled away, scrubbing his face. 

"I should have saved him," said Merlin miserably, "Found another way to get him out, not turned him into a stupid bird, I don't know if I could change him back even if I found him..."

Apollo shrugged and leaned back on his hands. "Caeneus is on his path, you couldn't have changed that, some mortals can make their own destiny, others have their story written out for them."

"Who was he?"

Artemis came and sat with them and it was she who replied. "Caeneus was born Caenis, daughter of Elatus, as she grew to womanhood she became famed for her indomitable spirit, her bravery and kindness. She caught the attention of our uncle, Poseidon, and was attacked and raped by him, afterwards he granted her wish to become a man, a warrior, so that she could defend herself and others in the future."

"That's why Latreus mocked her, his, manhood..." Apollo added.

"He chose to become a man," said Merlin fervently, after a moment of thought, "That makes him as much, maybe more of a man than us who happened to be born that way..."

Artemis smiled, "The boy has wisdom. If Caenis had come to me though, I would have taught her to protect herself without having to give up her womanhood."

"And what use do you make of your precious womanhood, sister?" Asked Apollo with a smirk.

She laughed and stood, slinging her quiver over her shoulder. "I refuse to get sucked into another of your witless attempts to get between my legs. Womanhood is _not_ determined by the amount of time spent on one's back." She kissed Apollo fondly on the head. "I'll leave you boys to it then. Don't be gentle with him Merlin." And with that she strode into the forest.

Merlin stared into the swiftly flowing water, thinking of sad brown eyes and the sense of loneliness he'd felt in Caeneus, they could have been good friends, he knew it, but maybe their paths would cross again someday. The great heroes had their destiny written in the stars, and Merlin was just a simple goatherd, he wasn't meant to mix with these sorts of people.

"Sooo," said Apollo grinning sideways at him, "Do you want to fuck?"

Merlin glanced up to the lightening sky and shook his head. "Not really in the mood." He said. "But could you... Could you take me home?"

"Of course... And then maybe we can"-

Merlin cut him off with a laugh, "Yeah, _maybe_."

"Good enough for me," said Apollo as he grabbed Merlin by the waist and tugged him towards the golden chariot. Merlin stood behind him, arms tight around his chest, his body was warm in the cool morning air and Merlin snuggled into it resting his chin on one broad shoulder as the horses reared and began their ascent to the heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Once again, unbetad and not a historian, please let me know of any mistakes (kohl for instance, not sure they had that), thanks to wikipedia, what would I do without you?
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Since writing this I have realised that Caeneus is blatantly played by Lancelot, oh archetypes don't you just love 'em...


End file.
